10 Things You Don't Know About Me
by swim4life4ever
Summary: 10 facts, experiences, quirks, or habits of each of the characters of Death Note with an explanation of the trait. First up: Light Yagami


DISCLAIMER: swim4life4ver does NOT own Death Note.

Have had the idea for awhile now, might as well give it a shot.

NOTE TO ALL! None of this happened in the anime/manga(Basically, none of this is true.). Much of it is my interpretation of certain characters' characteristics and experiences I believe they may have.

First up: **LIGHT YAGAMI**

**He was raised Shinto, but prior to finding the Death Note, he was secretly an atheist.**

The Yagami family went to temple as much as the next traditional family. However, Light would merely sit through these seemingly pointless gatherings, mentally noting the ridiculousness of them. However, after finding the Death Note, he began to believe that a God(and no, not just multiple Shinigami) was foreseeing his actions and allowing him to continue doing so. He started paying more attention in temple.

**Not only did he quit tennis because he chose to concentrate on school, but because he could never find a good enough opponent.**

One thing Light Yagami hates is no competition. Without it, tennis seems pointless. It came to a point where Light was winning in straight sets every single game.

**When he was in middle school, he was told he should be an actor.**

Throughout primary and middle school, both he and his sister were in the annual school musical. All were astounded by Light's ability to act, seemingly stepping into another's shoe's to play their part.

**While under the influence of the Death Note, Light never believed L was truly his friend.**

On the flip side, while his memories were wiped, Light grew quite fond of L, certainly enjoying his company more then the company of Misa Amane. While his memories were wiped, the two would play chess nearly every evening, taking a break from the tedious work of finding Kira. Once Light regained his memories, he would simply scoff off the detective for the evening game of chess.

**From the moment he began to use the Death Note, he knew his father would never approve. However, he carried a slimer of hope that he would understand. **

Light always looked up to his father, and call it like-father-like-son, Light strongly believed in justice. As illogical as it was for him to carry any sort of hope, he clung to it was his last ties to his family.

**The only death he mourned was his father's. **

Light's plan to capture Mello thwarted, he found himself devastated not only by the failure of the mission, but shockingly, completely destroyed by his father's death. Light found himself frustrated with his father at first as he could not fulfill the task of writing Mello's true name in the Death Note. However, this initial anger passed when Light walked into the headquarters and did not see his father waiting for him there with his cup of coffee like he did every morning prior.

**He visited his sister everyday after their father's death.**

Light wasn't sure if it was out of guilt or responsibility, but he helped his mother take care of Sayu, who was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. If Light was even a minute late, she would begin to have a panic attack. Thus, Light became very, _very, _punctual.

**Light did not see Near as an equal, not even after his defeat.**

Light believed he used more deceiving tactics where Near was nothing more than a manipulative brat. In Light's mind, Near did nothing but cheat, and was thus unable to garner the same respect he had for L.

**In the end, he truly though Matsuda would save him.**

Throughout his time as Kira, Light was very well aware of Matsuda's wavering fate. Although the young man believed in the typical form of justice, due to his young, trend setting age, the unorthodox new theory of justice intrigued him. Light decided to use this advantage as a last minute attempt to save himself.

**Mu scared Light**

Light knew that when his natural time to die came, he would be sent to Mu, or nothingness. No Heaven or Hell. Just nothing. His mind was usually someplace else, not giving him time to contemplate the idea. But late at night, while trying to fall asleep, Light couldn't help but think what Mu could possibly be like. As a result, he was afraid to die.

Like it, Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
